


You Don't Know Me (song fic)

by Devils_Siren16



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Song fic, mentions of the kids, slight weblena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Siren16/pseuds/Devils_Siren16
Summary: Lena takes some time to think back....Before reality catches up with herI found this in the dark corners of my files so i thought why not post it...¯\_(ツ)_/¯Also Lena ain't a shadow in this
Kudos: 8





	You Don't Know Me (song fic)

**Author's Note:**

> A lotta OOC  
> Slight AU (don't know what ones but ¯\\(°_o)/¯)
> 
> (song used)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyFY0c-eVxA&list=PL2pTPWuLnBVdl1AKLsYssseTUVKYchSAc&index=122&t=0s

_The rain now falls_

Lena sat on the window seat in her room watching the rain that was hitting the window and looked like silver glitter in the moons light.

_Each drop an agony_

She pulled her blanket covered knees up to her chest that ached with negative feelings she went to fiddle with her aunts amulet before remembering that her aunts amulet was _**INSIDE**_ of her chest now....

_The war has come..._

Her mind was at war with itself she wanted to forgive the corrupted sorceress she really did...but no matter what reason she gave her mind would always find an argument against.

_Without you next to me_

Her purple and blue mixed eyes stared at the photo of herself, Webby and the triplets, the four kids on an adventure with Scrooge and Della and wouldn't be back until the next day.

_Oh wondering love,_

She wondered how Webby was holding up the bow wearing duck hadn't messaged her yet...

_Farther with every mile_

Webby was miles away, for some reason it made her heart sink.

_Know no defeat_

Her eyes glanced at the magic books that littered her desks, cures for curses on every page, she looked at the next to her reading the ingredients for the potion.

_Through ice and dragon fire_

She already had everything except the ice and dragons fire but those could be easily acquired if she called in a favour from blackarts beagle (against popular belief they actually get along really well)

....

She picked up a silver locket and opened it inside was a picture, a picture of her father Poe De Spell before he was turned into a raven, her aunt Magica before she was corrupted, her older sister Minima before she disappeared and a younger version of herself, all four smiling...

"come back to me"she quietly sang a tear running down her face.

_If I fall_

she ran her thumb over the old picture .

"please believe you once loved me"

she curled up and cried herself to sleep.

_Though you don't know me..._

_ The next day _

_The arrows fly_

Targets had been set up in the backyard, purple and blue magic arrows speeding through the air and hitting the bullseye before dissipating in small sparkles of blue and purple.

_Points tipped in misery_

The arrows lacked the normal mischief that normally lingered in her magic.

_The ruins laid_

Lena looked on from the top of the stairs as the kids, Scrooge and Della rolled in small stone ruins and leaving them in the centre of the foyer.

 _Our home our_ sanctuary

Everyone was relaxing in the main living room Lena's magic sending books in and out of the room or onto the growing pile next to her.

_Smoke fills the skies_

Memories filled her head

Memories of the puffs of smoke from her fathers potions or the kicked up dust as Minima and she played tag in the back yard the pinkish purple smoke of her aunts magic as she taught her spells that somehow always ended with her aunt and herself enjoying Granny De Spells cookies as Minima an Poe pouted in the corner.

_All the worlds a burning ember_

_** Flashback ** _ ****

_**Little Lena only 7 years old could only watch as everything crashed and burned around her, her father being encased in a sickly green coloured magic before being turned into a raven who** _ _**flapped** _ _**over to an unconscious Minima who was to close to an edge for comfort that same green magic encasing her aunts once magenta amulet before being turned a dark purple, her aunts feathers turned a sickly green her aunts club pupils turning into triangles(the playing card club) and her light magenta and yellow eyes turned gold her long black hair turning short and the the purple faded in to two streaks in her bangs, after that was a blur for the duckling.** _

_** End Flashback ** _ ****

She awoke slightly by Scrooge carrying her to her room "go back to sleep lass, you've earned it" and so she did. 

_** Timeskip ** _ _** to three weeks later  ** _

Lena had snuck out of the manor (leaving a note taped to her window) and was now teleporting to her childhood home only those in her bloodline could access the house due to the barrier around the place, as she stood just before the barrier she thought that she should of changed clothes and worn better shoes before she came here walking around in bed socks and her pj's probably wasn't the best idea but oh well to late now and with that she entered the invisible dome, the second she entered she could feel her powers dwindle slightly as she clutched the grey bag handles tighter when she made her way up the steps.

_Shall our love die?_

Lena stared at the portrait in front of her the same as her locket but the place where she was had been burned and a tear ran through her father, she sniffed before continuing down the hall.

_With no one to remember_

She wasn't that surprised when she peaked inside her fathers magic room to see her corrupted aunt pouring over magic books,so she pulled out a potion and quietly poured the potion into the tea pot that was starting to whistle loudly she quickly ran away up to her old room, seriously glad that she had remembered to place a silence and invisible spell on herself.

**Back with Magica**

She had long since drank the once full teapot and had fallen asleep in the nearby armchair and was dreaming about a certain duckling.

 ** DREAMSCAPE **

Magica was standing on one of the hills near the house looking around before sitting down the gold sun shining down, suddenly someone appeared and Magica could feel her breath stick in her throat, looking at her was a younger version of her youngest niece, Lena De Spell, the two staring at each other one standing the other sitting, blue and purple meeting gold, diamonds meeting once clubs now triangles.

The young duckling opened her mouth her voice over lapping with her older self's voice as she sang gripping Magica's hand in her own two smaller hands,

"Hold on to me, and what was" the childs voice cracking but still strong as the two had a stare down, Magicas eyes widened as a pale lavender colour bled into the gold that was turning into a light yellow.

Lena turned into her normal self as she knelt down still staring at her aunt, "please believe" one of Magica's hands raised and stroked Lena's cheek, Lena's hand holding it to her cheek leaning into the touch, "you once loved me" by this point Magica had returned to her old self the only thing was her pupils, Lena's body faded away but her voice remained "though you don't know me...".

**Reality**

Magica shot awake seeing her reflection in a near by mirror.

She rushed through the halls before skidding in front of her youngest nieces room only to see the girl collapsed on the floor a faint blue hue around her, she walked forward slowly before picking up Lena, cradling her to her chest Lena curled up slightly and for the first time in years those lavender and yellow club pupil eyes poured with tears as she heavily cried clutching her niece.

After sitting on Lena's old bed for three hours Magica gently sang "come back to me if i fall"

Lena who had woken up slightly smiled gently rested her hand on Magica's who smiled down at her Lena continued to tune "please believe you once loved me" 

** Back at the  ** **manor**

The two Magic users stared at Scrooge and the family who in turn stared back at the two, Lena and Scrooge stared at each other and Lena smiled and nodded and Scrooge looked back to Magica before extending his hand Magica stared at him before shaking it with her own hand...

It would take time 

But as they say time heals all wounds 

And right now Lena's main goal was to get her father and sister back...

_Though you don't know me_

And across the city stood on a cliff was a young duck around the age of 17 with a raven on her shoulder with a fire orange bow tie around his neck staring at Mcduck Manor thoughtfully.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Sorry Not Sorry
> 
> See ya stars ✨💫
> 
> (song used)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyFY0c-eVxA&list=PL2pTPWuLnBVdl1AKLsYssseTUVKYchSAc&index=122&t=0s
> 
> also check out my tumbler to see the drawings i did for this  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sirenscorpio


End file.
